


Fierce.

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is weird. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce.

Clawdeen had always known she was fierce, she knew it and she worked it. She had smiled as Cleo came closer. The two got on, most of the time. All the same she found the girl... oddly fierce. Cleo had smiled as she watched Clawdeen, the girl had protected her alongside her other friends, Cleo might have felt like she didn't fit in but when Clawdeen became fierce, it made her feel wanted. Clawdeen had smiled as she moved closer, pulling Cleo up against her. She knew that Cleo wanted to be wanted, she just wasn't exactly sure how to ask her what she wanted. 

Cleo had smiled, pressing closer, accepting the kiss Clawdeen gave her. The girl might have been Howleen's sister but she loved her.


End file.
